


Building Character

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief character portrait.  Calvin's father worries that his son lacks direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Fic Corner '14!

Calvin loves four things: sugary cereal, his striped tiger, mindless television and questioning authority. It's the last part that gives his father acid reflux, though he covers it up pretty well with sarcasm and supportive bromides that his son accepts with a gagging sound and an intense frown.

Calvin has has major plans, of course. He's going to be the captain of the first rocketship to Mars, and he's also going to become a police officer. He also may invent the first device that turns every girl on the planet into a banana. And he may be the world's only tiger tamer slash world explorer.

His father loved the kid's sense of adventure, but sometimes he wish he'd just keep his head on straight and follow the rules. He'd have to learn some sort of practical trade to keep his belly full, and so he continued to hope in vain that some subject beyond 

Then again, maybe the kid would make a good paleontologist. 

For he remembers that he used to be just like Calvin. That's why he tries to balance snowball fights with camping trips and educational television. 

And trips to museums with good fossil collections.

If you wanted to become a smart parent you learned to disguise your aims just a little, like dumping applesauce into cake mix and buying puzzle books smattered with pictures of Transforming robots. 

Sometimes even having fun could build character.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Calvin and Hobbes** , all of whom are the property of **King Features and Bill Watterson**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
